


开车上高速

by hongshan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongshan/pseuds/hongshan
Summary: 小车车存放处
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	开车上高速

耳边响着水流的哗哗声。

阮铭全身都在细细的颤抖，他的手掌有些无助地攀着夏枫桥的肩膀。

夏枫桥咬着他的耳垂，几乎用尽了自己最后一点忍耐。

“可以吗？”

阮铭缩成一团，他被夏枫桥抵在浴室的墙壁上。

后背紧紧贴着瓷砖，瓷砖的冰凉已经渐渐被体温给捂热。

眼前是漫无天际漂浮着的水雾，一抬头就是夏枫桥微皱的眉。

阮铭的心脏都快跳到喉咙口了。

喉结滚动了两下，似乎有什么话已经到了嘴边，却又被含混吞下，最后只剩下一句带着潮气的嗯。

可以的。

一直都可以。

铺天盖地的吻覆盖下来，尖细的犬齿抵在柔软的嘴唇上。

呼吸交错。

粘稠的润滑剂裹挟着指尖顶了进来，酸胀感一路上升到头皮。

阮铭的身体不由自主地猛然绷紧。

“放松，放松……”

灼热的呼吸一下下地喷在耳根上。

“我不会伤到你的。”

也不知是不是这温柔的诱哄起了作用，夏枫桥手掌底下的腰渐渐软了下去。

阮铭睁开眼，漂亮的眼睛里水光潋滟，澄澈而迷乱。

粘稠的润滑剂被不断送进去。

手指也逐渐增多，整个甬道被搅得又湿又软。

阮铭把整张脸都埋在夏枫桥的肩膀上，不肯抬头。

突然，他整个身体都颤抖了一下。

夏枫桥手指用力，在指尖刚刚擦过的地方再度顶过去。

“是这里吗？”

怀里的人又抖了一下。

阮铭整个人都快缩在一起了。

尖锐的快感顺着脊柱冲到大脑皮层，本就混沌的大脑变得越发不清醒。

他还没来的及说话，那根手指就开始肆掠，一下下蹭过最敏感的位置。

阮铭的嗓音里不由自主的带出几分哭腔。

“呜，你别……”

夏枫桥的动作微微一顿，他轻轻咬着阮铭的耳垂。

“怎么？不舒服吗？”

“……”

舒服，怎么可能不舒服。

可就是因为太舒服了，所以才有点受不了。

阮铭整张脸都红透，甚至连皮肤上都带着浅浅的粉。

任凭夏枫桥怎么问，他都不肯抬头。

于是夏枫桥也很快就明白了他的意思。

潮湿的水汽不断升腾着，也不知道何时，后穴的酸胀感突然消失。

“？”

不断上涌的快感突然停了下来。

阮铭迷蒙着双眼，抬起头。

夏枫桥柔软的唇覆上来，一寸一寸的吮吸着下唇。

更为粗长的东西一点点顶进来，缓慢却坚定。

阮铭身体不由自主地绷紧了一点，喉咙深处传来一声极低地呜咽。

“放松。”

夏枫桥手腕的青筋不自觉地往外蹦，他托着阮铭的腿弯，像哄小孩一般开口：“放松点，阮铭。”

阮铭有些承受不住的张嘴咬住了夏枫桥微微凸起的锁骨。

感受到唇齿间紧绷的皮肤，阮铭一点点地陪着着软了下来。

混乱的思绪充斥着他的大脑。

感受到身下的阻碍逐渐减小，夏枫桥再也没忍住，他循着刚刚探到的那个地方，直接重重地顶在敏感点上。

怀里的人又开始细细密密的颤抖，阮铭的呼吸紊乱而潮湿，声音里带着一点微弱的祈求。

“别……”

“乖，抱住我。”

刺激的快感一点点往上叠加。

浑身没有哪一块皮肤不是烫的，阮铭无措地抱住夏枫桥的肩膀。

喉咙里露出一点潮湿而混乱的哼声，像是难受，又像是欢愉。

夏枫桥一下又一下的顶进去。

快感仿佛无穷无尽，把人一点点推向云端。

濒临高潮地快感让阮铭不由自主的痉挛着，湿软的后穴紧紧地咬住夏枫桥。

他紧紧地捏着夏枫桥的手臂，小腹不受控制的绷紧放松，好几秒钟之后，阮铭才大口大口的喘着气，彻底地软了下去。

夏枫桥只觉得怀里的人像没有骨头一样，不自觉地往下滑。

手指托着的地方本就沾上了粘稠的润滑剂，夏枫桥几乎要抱不住阮铭。

他一点点的松了劲，扶着阮铭让他滑坐在地上。

热水从头顶浇下来，流过光裸的皮肤，也冲走了留下的痕迹。

阮铭在一片水幕中抬起头，大口大口的喘着气。

那种令人眩晕的快感还没从大脑里彻底散去，阮铭就感觉一只手捏住了他的脚踝。

夏枫桥的声音透过水幕传来。

“还来吗？”

阮铭晕晕乎乎的摇头：“不来了……”

再来他要受不了了。

宽大的手掌贴上来，跟他十指相扣。

阮铭仰着头，在一片水幕之中跟夏枫桥接吻。

他被亲的晕晕乎乎，完全不知道有一只手臂再次勾起了他的腿弯。

灼热的手掌贴着腿根，一点点地往上抵。

还没等阮铭反应过来，夏枫桥就再次埋了进去。

刚刚才做过一次的甬道极度松软，夏枫桥几乎没花一点力气就抵到了最深处的那个点。

“唔！”

怀里的人不可抑制地弹动了一下。

阮铭喉咙里哽咽了一下，泪水从眼角溢出来，很快就和热水混合在一起。

阮铭被欺负得晕头转向。

他伸手推了推夏枫桥的肩膀，终于得到了一点说话的空隙。

“你……刚刚明明说不来了……”

软糯的声音显得又低又哑，一边说着还一边带着喘息的哭腔。

他完全不知道自己的这副反应更能激起男人的欲望。

夏枫桥不仅没有放开他，反而更用力的撞了进去。

他亲吻着阮铭的下巴，嗓音里带着浓浓的笑意。

“小笨蛋，我刚刚可没有答应你。”

“唔……”

阮铭全身无力，熟悉的快感再次从后穴炸开。

他趴在夏枫桥的肩头，小腿不自觉地痉挛着收紧，扣住了夏枫桥的后腰。

他小口小口地抽气，哽咽着控诉。

“你骗人……你……唔！”

越发尖锐的快感一次次的冲上来，几乎全部的理智都要被逼出大脑。

阮铭终于受不住了。

他可怜巴巴的抱着夏枫桥，一边亲他，一边混乱地跟他求饶。

肩膀上的那只小脑袋拱来拱去，毫无章法地亲着他的下巴。夏枫桥被他闹得有点痒，居然真就这么停了下来。

阮铭泪眼朦胧地抬头看他。

还没等他开心一会儿，就见夏枫桥低下头，贴着他耳边。

原本清冽的嗓音里带出性感的嘶哑，撩得人心头微痒。

“可是现在停下来，我会很难受……”

“阮铭，你舍得让我难受吗？”

阮铭整个人都愣住了，他混沌不堪的大脑里已经不剩下几分清明。

他用仅剩的那点理智纠结了好一会儿。

接着，夏枫桥就听见一个带着细微哭腔的声音在耳边响起。

“那……那你轻一点。”

性器反反复复地抵进来，阮铭整个人都在细微的发抖。

湿软的后穴再度痉挛着绞紧。

可偏偏夏枫桥居然还没停。

憋在眼眶里的泪水终于不受控制地往外流，阮铭背靠着冰凉的瓷砖，整个人都被困在这一方小小的天地之中。

“你怎么还没完啊！”

阮铭实在没忍住，抬手捶了夏枫桥一下，只可惜他被操弄得浑身无力，这一下简直跟挠痒没什么区别。

夏枫桥喉咙里传来一声闷闷地低笑。

他俯身吻住阮铭的唇，再一次深深地撞了进去。

阮铭难耐地仰起头，漂亮的脖颈线条暴露在空气之中。

夏枫桥抱着怀里的小男友，非常有耐心地哄他。

“快了快了，再一会儿就好了。”


End file.
